A conventional tool rack is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/616,856 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,845 and includes a frame with a slide groove and multiple recesses which are located on two sides of the slide groove so as to receive the tools. The recesses each are composed of two clamp plates and each clamp plate has a spring piece which biases the tool to position the tool within the recesses. A restriction member is slidably connected to the frame and includes multiple restriction portions which are snapped on the tools to preventing the tools from disengaging from the recesses. At least one locking member connects the restriction member to the frame.
However, the clamp plates protrude from the frame and easily tangle the user's sleeves or clothes. The multiple clamp plates are arranged on the whole frame and make the frame look awkward. The tools are received in the frame at an angle and this occupies a lot of space so that the frame becomes bulky. The function ends of the tools protrude out from the frame and may be hit by stiff parts during working and this may damage the function ends. The tool rack can only accommodate fixed sizes of tools and which is not convenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a portable tool rack for carrying tools such as wrenches which are well positioned and can be arranged to save space required.